This application relates to a storage container with multiple divided compartments. The invention is especially applicable for separating and storing various recyclable items prior to collection. The invention includes multiple compartments for containing items such as glass bottles, plastic bottles and jugs, and newspaper. The invention""s unique configuration provides a stable and balanced structure when filled. The convenience of the invention promotes recycling, and saves the time and effort required to separate different types of recyclables for curbside collection. In other applications, the invention may be used, for example, in the lobby of a business office for storing items such as umbrellas and magazines.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a storage container with multiple divided compartments applicable for storing different types of recyclable items prior to curbside collection.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage container which is stable and balanced with filled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage container which promotes recycling.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a divided storage container including an elongated arcuate base having first and second rounded ends, and opposing inwardly and outwardly curved perimeter portions extending between the ends. An upstanding container wall cooperates with the base to define an enclosure having an open top for receiving items for storage. The container wall has a concave surface extending upwardly from the inwardly curved perimeter portion of the base to the open top of the enclosure. A vertical divider is attached to the container wall for dividing the enclosure into separate adjacent compartments. A supplemental item holder is attached to the concave surface of the container wall outside of the enclosure, and defines a third compartment for receiving and storing items. The first and second ends of the arcuate base cooperate to stabilize the container on a supporting surface when the third compartment is filled.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the divider extends vertically from the base to the open top of the enclosure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the divider extends laterally across the base from the inwardly curved perimeter portion to the outwardly curved perimeter portion.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the divider is located at a center of the enclosure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the inwardly curved perimeter portion of the base defines a radius of between 6 and 8 inches.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the outwardly curved perimeter portion of the base defines a radius of between 6 and 8 inches.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the supplemental item holder includes a basket having a supporting top frame member and a mesh basket wall attached to the concave surface of the container wall.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a container lid is provided for covering the open top of the enclosure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lid is pivotally attached to a top of the container wall.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a foot pedal is located adjacent the base and operatively connected to the pivoted lid for opening and closing the lid.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of segregating recyclable items for storage prior to collection. The method includes the steps of placing a first type of recyclable item into a first compartment of a divided storage container. The divided storage container includes an elongated arcuate base having first and second rounded ends, and opposing inwardly and outwardly curved perimeter portions extending between the ends. An upstanding container wall cooperates with the base to define an enclosure having an open top for receiving items for storage. A second type of recyclable item is placed into a second compartment of the divided storage container. The second compartment is formed adjacent the first compartment within the enclosure. A third type of recyclable item is placed into a supplemental item holder attached to a concave surface of the container wall outside of the enclosure. The supplemental item holder defines a third compartment for receiving and storing items. The first and second ends of the arcuate base cooperate to stabilize the container on a supporting surface when the third compartment is filled.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first type of recyclable item includes glass items.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the second type of recyclable item includes plastic items.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the third type of recyclable item includes paper items.